


don't wait for me to speak first (i don't wanna hold you back)

by felicvelvet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicvelvet/pseuds/felicvelvet
Summary: ahri doesn't talk about feelings, no, she's always the one to listen.but kai'sa's willing to listen to her, so she might as well talk.this one's for a friend, thanks for the help with the plot, bru <3
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	don't wait for me to speak first (i don't wanna hold you back)

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! wanted to go with fluff this time, hope you like it!!  
> also, English is not my first language, so if u see any mistake please let me know
> 
> the title is from the song "baby" by The Rose

ahri's been thinking too much lately. about everything. especially about K/DA. her mind is a mess these days and she can't really focus on anything, not even her food.

that's the first thing kai'sa notices. _it's weird._ she thinks. ahri's never one to not eat, always thinking about her and the other members' health. ahri's the leader and she wants to be an example they can follow.   
_definitely weird._ kai'sa thinks again, but she shrugs it off, thinking maybe ahri's feeling sick today, and she should ask about it later.

she doesn't. not cause she doesn't want to, but the day was busy. all members were practicing the new choreography, so the thought of asking ahri what's wrong got lost inside the purple/now blue-haired girl, while she danced and helped her members with the choreography as well, being the main dancer of the group, kai'sa made sure she helped her members so they could all do well. 

ahri's very proud of her, for taking care of everyone, even ahri sometimes. and ahri would be the one who struggled the most with dancing today if it wasn't for akali missing some steps and having kai'sa and evelynn's help to get it right.  
ahri felt jealous. she couldn't blame the maknae, no, of course not. she couldn't blame her members either, they were just taking care of their little sister, and the whole group as well.

 _the whole group but me_. ahri thinks. and _it's selfish_ , she concludes. after all, she's there to reassure everyone and take care of them. she's the leader. ahri should be their role model, and someone they can rely on.  
but how can she, when she can't even focus on dancing?

her stomach finally misses the food she skipped at lunchtime, and ahri sighs. everything felt like shit, and she knows she can't eat anything right now without alarming her members she didn't eat well when she should, and that wouldn't be a good example.

when akali finally gets what her step is, the group is back to dancing together, and ahri does everything she can to focus. everything.

but it seems like everything is not enough, after all.

she feels a bit lightheaded like she's doing things but not actually living them. her head hurts and she feels tired. maybe it's cause she didn't eat anything. maybe she's homesick.  
ahri makes a mental note to maybe call her cousin Rakan once they're back at the dorm. she needs to talk, it's been some time since she talked about things that are bothering her. 

the leader's supposed to be perfect, so the group can work.  
but does that mean she's not supposed to feel imperfection? 

ahri misses a step. akali does too.  
when evelynn turns to akali, ahri decides it's enough.

"i'll get some air" she announces, and gets out of the Riot Studio.

ahri crosses the street and enters the convenience store to buy some milk. her stomach grumbles. her fox ears twitch. her head hurts.  
and her heart hurts, too.   
her mind is not only occupied by thoughts about the group but a certain blue-haired member, a great dancer, and the way she looks at her and supports her.  
and her heart hurts cause she wishes she could support the girl the same way, as she does with the other girls. but it's not her fault if her heart races and her mind stops working every time kai'sa gets close to her. 

she wonders if kai'sa have noticed it, as she pays for the milk. if kai'sa paid attention to how she's distant and the way the foxy didn't touch the food kai'sa cooked. she suddenly feels bad, but relieved. cause kai'sa wouldn't be paying attention to her, not romantically and not platonically. not when she's busy taking care of their maknae and keeping evelynn from bickering with the rapper.  
a soft "thank you" leaves her mouth before she turns away, going back to the studio. she sighs, glad she got out for air. maybe it was a good idea. also, she was starving.

when she bumps on kai'sa on the way back though, ahri rethinks everything. 

"uhm, bokkie?" ahri asks, disconcerted. she suddenly feels a bit lightheaded again. 

"hey, ahri, can we talk?" she asks, and ahri nods. of course she does, it's kai'sa, after all. how could she ever say no to the dancer? "great. is that milk?"

"ah, yeah, i was feeling kinda hungry" the leader murmurs. and kai'sa hums.

"well, its not surprising since you didn't even touch on your food at lunch" kai'sa sighs, and ahri feels so guilty.

"s-sorry, kai, i wasn't feeling really well" ahri is suddenly nervous. having kai'sa scolding her this way, even softly. she felt weird.

having someone to take care of her.

"you should have told us then!" kai'sa exclaims, frowning. "we could have rescheduled our practice, you know, it's not like we have to practice that much anyways..."

"akali's been struggling a lot, we should help her." ahri looks down. she's not embarrassed, but she kinda wishes she wasn't there, having to explain herself to kai'sa.

"and so have you, kitten" the dancer says, her voice cracking a bit. "you think I haven't noticed? you're so distant these days, and today you just got so lost at your thoughts... you think I haven't noticed you missed some steps either?" kai'sa holds ahri's hands on hers and looks into her eyes. kai'sa's eyes have some tears. "you never struggled with dancing, ahri, so I thought it wasn't the dance itself, but you... what's the matter, kitten?" kai'sa asks, and ahri's heart feels like exploding. 

"i just have... a lot... in mind" ahri looks down again. "you.. the group... it's a lot, you know?" she talks; ahri talks. embarrassed she's doing it with one of her members when she should be the one listening to their problems. but she talks.

"oh, foxy, i know" kai'sa squeezes her hands a bit. "but we have achieved a lot, haven't we? our fans love us, damn, ahri they even love our pictures crying and making faces, they use it as memes on twitter!" kai'sa gives her a teary laugh. "i know you want the comeback to be perfect since they've been waiting for some time now, and so have we" ahri has her eyes full of tears too, and kai'sa squeezes her hands again. "but you, you don't have to be perfect, ok? none of us have to, we just have to be here for each other." 

"o-okay" ahri sighs. "i'm sorry, kai"

"just stop running away, kitten" kai'sa hugs ahri. "it'll be okay, we'll be okay" 

ahri feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. maybe she should talk more.  
maybe she really should stop running away from kai'sa.  
the thoughts scares her, but kai'sa holds her strong on her arms, and the fear goes away for a while.

"i don't wanna run away from you anymore, bokkie" ahri sighs. "if I could just stay on your arms forever" ahri holds kai'sa on her arms, and even her tails wrap kai'sa. 

"well, we do have to continue practice" kai'sa giggles, breaking their hug, and ahri thinks she might break her heart too, but then, kai'sa continues. "i can't promise keeping you on my arms, kitten" she holds ahri's hands. "but i think staying with you forever would do" she intertwines their fingers.

maybe kai'sa had noticed her, after all.  
ahri feels like she's a whole new person, after talking about her feelings with her _bokkie_ , she thinks that is the start of something new between them.  
and ahri's mind is full of kai'sa when they get back to the studio, hands and hearts intertwined.


End file.
